As exemplified in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/502,630, supra, a dispensing system is known, which comprises two chambers, each for a fluent material. A valve of the type noted above overlies an outlet of each chamber. The valves are mounted to a valve holder plate. A closure is provided, which includes a closure body, to which the valve holder plate is mounted via a snap-fit mounting engagement and which is mounted to the chambers via snap-fit mounting engagements. Reference is made to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/502,630, supra, for further information concerning the known system.
Such a system is useful for mixing and dispensing two fluent materials, either or both of which may be a liquid, an emulsion, or a powdered or granular material, particularly but not exclusively two fluent materials that react with each other and that cannot be pre-mixed. Such a system is useful if the containers are squeezable to increase their internal pressures, pressurized by internally stored pressures, or pressurizable by externally applied pressures, as from a pump.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,614 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/432,677, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference to the extent pertinent hereto and to the extent not inconsistent herewith, for further information concerning valves of the type noted above.